


Dancing In The Dark

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The party was in full swing by the time Vie arrived.





	Dancing In The Dark

The party was in full swing by the time Vie arrived. It had been decided that the end of the fragile alliance between the Empire and the Republic should be heralded by a large party. Which was fine by Vie. Parties were fun, and she’d already taken a bet with Risha about how long it would be before two opposing drunken soldiers got into a fight. Or kissed. One of the two. She grabbed herself a Tatooine Firecracker before going in search of somewhere quiet to get drunk and flirt with Theron some more. Just thinking of her kiss with him sent shivers down her spine, in a good way. She eventually found a small tree to sit under and gulped down her drink. The music changed to something slow and soft, though Vie was too far away to hear it properly. It almost sounded as if she was hearing it underwater, with the distorted words almost hypnotising in nature. She went to take another gulp of her drink, only to find it empty. Sighing, she set it down before leaning back and closing her eyes.

“Hey.” 

It was Theron, an empty bottle of Corellian whiskey in his hand, presumably the reason why his words were slightly slurred.

“Hey. You share that with anyone?” She asked, gesturing to the bottle.

“No. I needed it.” 

“For what? To get yourself killed?”

“No, Liquid courage.”

“To?”

“Ask you to dance.” 

Vie smirked, getting to her feet. 

“Sure.” She replied, as he took ahold of her waist and they began to sway. 

“Do you actually know how to dance?” She asked softly. 

“Not to slow songs. I didn’t time this well.” He chuckled.

“It’s good enough for me.” She assured him, as he gently spun her. When she returned to his arms, she kissed him. His mouth tasted of whiskey, in a good way. When she broke the kiss, Theron was grinning. 

“Wanna find somewhere a little quieter?” He murmured, as the song came to an end.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
